High School Sweethearts?
by Harumi0611
Summary: High school is a place where people experience things for the first time, whether it be a first romance, prom, new friends, and the overall crazy life of adolescence. For the honest and innocent Neji Hyuuga, the first year of high school was going to be one hell of a thrill ride because of the all well too known and rebellious Sasuke Uchiha. Warning: Own Characters! Plz REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the words of Neji Hyuuga, high school is complicated. It's _the_ place where your life just becomes…._chaotic._ Poor Neji is just experiencing a slightly more challenging high school year from the average teenager…

_12:00 in Konoha Academy- Lunch Room:_

_"O…m…g…..Neji! Don't you just love high school?!" the enthusiastic teen squealed._

_"Not really Ben…I've been to just two of my classes and their filled with druggies and drop outs" Neji gritted, "Glad you're loving it though…."_

_"Awww, cheer up! It'll get better! It's only the first day!" Ben scooped vegetables on to his lunch tray._

_Neji ignored the happy boy and walked passed him to grab a bowl of the stew._

_"Neji, waaait for me!" whined Ben._

_The irritated Neji continued to pay no attention to his friend._

_Neji quietly thought to himself as he walked around the cafeteria looking for a seat. Why is this not working out for me? I was at the top of the class and now when I get to high school I suddenly get kicked down to the bottom?! Maybe I'm just not doing something right? Yeah, that's it. High schools different….maybe I need to participate more? Hmmm….Yes, I'll join a club! Yeaah! I'll go look at the listings tomorrow and then-!_

_His thoughts were abruptly paused when he bumped into something black and rock hard. He looked up to see tall boy dressed in black, obviously very attractive, glaring down at him. The boys eyes disconnected with Neji's fear filled ones to look down at his chest. Neji's eyes trailed down the boy's body to find a massive orange soup blob on his white stainless shirt._

_"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" the panicked teen dabbed weakly at the orange with his few napkins._

_The dirtied boy gave a heavy exhale. He brushed off Neji's lame attempts to wipe off his mess and stormed out of the cafeteria._

_Neji stood there numbly in disbelief. _

_I can't believe I just did that….I spilled hot soup on somebody…_

_"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Nejiiiiiii!" wailed Ben, running up to him, "What happened? "_

_Neji crouched into a squat and clenched his head miserably._

_"Neji are you alright? What happened? Who was that guy? Teeeelllll meeeee!" whined his best friend._

_"I just spilled soup on somebody!" cried Neji._

_"Wow….no offense but you're just ruining your chances on fitting in…" Ben pointed out._

_"Oh really? I didn't notice that at all!" Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm._

_It was going to be a loooooong year….._

Neji stared at the club listings.

- Drama

- Yearbook

- Fashion

- Music

- Judo

- Basketball

- Baseball

- Robotics

- Sewing

- Book

There isn't much of a variety is there?

"Ne, Neji? What are you going to join?" Ben poked.

"I don't know…" Neji's shoulders slumped, "There's so little to choose from an none of these sound like something I'm interested in…"

"How bout you join book club with me" Ben suggested.

"Book club?"

"Yea, book club…were not all that in to sports and everything else is kinda for girl's soooooo book club!"

"I guess…." Neji scratched the back of his head,"Nothing else to join anyways…"

And with that Neji signed the apply form for the book club, not knowing what fate had sealed for him at that very moment.

"Excuse me?" Neji and Ben peered into the library from the sliding door.

"Whaaaaa whoosssheere?" came a slurred yawn from behind the book shelves.

"Um we're here for the book club…" Ben and Neji hesitantly walked over to where the voice came from.

Behind the shelf, were a group of boys cluttered, laying on the ground.

"Um, we're here to turn in our forms….to join…." Ben handed the papers to the nearest boy.

"We refuse" the boy with the spiked pony tail said flatly.

"Aww, come on Shika" the blonde boy encouraged, "It's rare that we see freshmen wanting to join out club, we could use a few more people."

"Sassuke said, no one is allowed in without his consent." Shika reminded.

"Who gives a crap what Sasuke thinks?" the blonde chortled.

The sliding door to the library suddenly slammed open with the same boy Neji spilled the soup on standing in the doorway.

"_Cause I care, you know hehe_" the blonde said quickly, "Hey Sasuke! Welcome back, hehe."

Sasuke pushed his way passed Ben and Neji and took a seat near the window. He threw his bag down and plopped his feet on the table to rest his feet.

"Um, we'd like to join this club please…" Ben repeated.

The boy named Shika pointed to Sasuke with his thumb.

"Gotta ask him first" he continued to point, "He's the prez of this club."

"Ano, here…" Ben handed the forms to Sasuke.

The door slid open once again.

"I'm heeeeeeere!" came a loud voice, "Who missed me?"

"Alec, you're late!" the blonde yelled.

"I know, I know, I got held back in Kakashi's class…Ara! Aaaand who may these two cuties be?" he threw an arm around Ben's shoulder.

"Uh…Ben….Ben Igarashi." Ben said raising his hand slightly.

"Hehe, well aren't you cute" Alec ruffled Bens brown hair.

"AHH! Heeey! Arent you the kid who got shit on Uchiha's shirt?" Alec walked up to Neji.

"Ah….ano….yea…..Im sorry for that…." Neji bowed his head.

"Ahahahahah!" Alec slapped Neji on the back, "You crack me up!"

"Uh…I didn't say anything funny though…" Neji said slowly inching away from the loud boy.

Sasuke grabbed the forms out of Ben's hands, took a glimpse at them and threw it to the ground.

"Hey!" shouted Ben, "That wasn't very nice…"

He ignored Ben's attempts at speaking to him and stared out the window.

Neji couldn't continue to watch his friend to be treated that way.

"Hey! You are being very rude right now!" Neji stepped in front of Ben, "Didn't you learn any manners when you were a kid? Listen and look at the person talking to you!"

"What kind of President of a club does not listen to students who want to join?" Neji continued, "You need to thoroughly read each and every application for-"

"If I don't want to read a form, then I won't read them" Sasuke interrupted, "Simple as that."

This boy was getting on the Hyuuga's nerves! Neji just hated people like him! He just made his blood boil over with anger!

Neji clenched his fists. He wanted to tell the boy off but he bit his tongue and held it in.

"Hey, hey, I don't see any problem with them joining" Alec butted in.

Sasuke threw a glare at Alec.

"Yup! Its settled then! You two are officially apart of the book club!" Alec grinned ignoring Sasuke, "As _vice- president_ I have the ability to give consent to new members joining and I just did!"

"Really?" Ben asked, "Waaaah! Arigato Alec- san!"

"No problem!" He threw his arms around us, "Don't pay attention to that grumpy guy over there! He's just not in the greatest mood today."

I stared at the silent president who refused to acknowledge the two of us. But for a moment our eyes met and I could've sworn that he gave a small smile…..did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day of school was just as bad as yesterday for Neji. He sat through 8 hours of sheer torture waiting for each of his periods to end. It was hard to pass time in class since every single one of his classmates were high as fuck. But somehow he managed through the day.

Neji sighed as he shoved his textbooks into his bag and threw his packed back over his shoulder.

As he walked down the hallway to the parking lot, Neji began to think to himself.

Was joining that book club the right thing to do? Those boys seem kinda shady and all they do is sleep during supposed "club meetings". The president seems to hate me….I don't blame him due to the fact I practically dumped hot soup on him. But it was an accident….it really was. He doesn't have to be a jerk about it….most…_normal_ people would have forgiven me by now. That guy really holds deep grudges…hmm I wonder what his problem is….always so angry…but its kinda cute when he's angry, his pouty face and his childish glare…._wait! _**Neji Hyuuga! **Get a hold of yourself! What the hell are you thinking?! Saying he's cute and stuff…..What the hell?!

"Oi! Hyuuga!" a familiar deep voice called, " Why are you mumbling to your self?"

"Huh?" Neji turned quickly, "I wasn't mumbling to myself."

"Suuuure…" the Uchiha said doubtly.

"I really wasn't!" Neji threw his arms in the air.

And just in that moment, Neji didn't realize that he did not have the best grip on the bag handle and whoops, the bag flew into the air.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. Neji's eyes followed the flying bag. He was into much surprise for his body to react and try to catch it.

The bag landed with a crash on the nearest car, it just so happened that the car belonged to a not so happy Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji's eyes widened at the dent that his books left on the front hood of the car as he gathered his things.

Sasuke ran over to check the damage.

"What….the…..hell…." Sasuke gritted, "Why the _fuck _did you throw your bag?"

"I-It was an accident" whimpered Neji, "I'm sorry, I really really sorry."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose clearly trying to hold in his anger. He took a couple of wavering breaths before he was in total control.

"Its…..its fine" he sighed, "I know it was an accident."

"Eh?" the scared teen whispered softly.

"I know it was an accident…" he took even breaths, "Just…._Just _don't do things like this _ever_ again."

"I really am sorry!" Neji bowed, "I can pay for the damage!"

Neji reached for his wallet.

"No, no….you don't need to pay me." The Uchiha gave a forced smile, "But you still owe me, just not with money."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"I mean with your body" Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?! Are you stupid?" I shouted shielding my chest.

"I don't mean it in that way dumb ass," he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke leaned against the car.

"I mean hard labor. Running errands for me or just doing stuff I don't want to do." He shrugged, "Basically you'd just do anything I tell you to do, like….a dog."

"Your comparing me to a dog Uchiha?" I frowned.

"I'm just giving you your options Hyuuga," He grinned, "And you only option is to basically become my slave."

"Can't I just pay you for the damage?" Neji whined.

"And where's the fun in that?" Sasuke's eyes gleamed, "You probably won't even be able to afford the bill considering that this is a high brand car."

"Ehhhhhh?" wailed Neji miserably.

"Of course if you decide not to choose your only option, I can kick you outta the club." He chuckled, "But you do know that this is the only club that can get you into higher classes."

Sasuke pushed off his car and slowly walked up to Neji.

"It's up to you…._Neji-san"_ Sasuke blew into his ear.

* * *

"Oi! Hyuuga! Where's my coffee?" Sasuke requested.

"Can you please _wait" _Neji exasperated, "I'm already trying to finish _your_ paperwork, _your _homework, _your _classroom chores, _your _job as library organizer, and you want me to get you _coffee_?"

"Uh yea?" he answered naturally.

The Hyuuga's eye twitched in annoyance. It's only been a day since he had been carrying out all of Sasuke's demands but his tolerance for it was slowly coming to an end.

"Hey Uchiha, I'm gonna take Benny- chan out to dinner" yelled Alec from the entrance of the library, "Wanna come?"'

"YA! Don't call me….._Benny-chan._" Ben spat with disgust.

"No thanks" Sasuke called back, "I'll pass."

"Ok suit yourself," Alec's distant voice yelled back, "And don't forget to lock the doors!"

Neji blinked a few times, watching Alec and his best friend walk out the door. " Since when did those two get so close?" He asked himself.

"AHEM!" Sasuke gave a fake cough, "My coffee?"

"Ne, are you sure Neji will be okay?" Ben looked up to Alec.

"Yea, Sasuke won't hurt him," he smirked, "He's just….having a little fun."

"But Neji didn't look like he was having fun!" Ben frowned, "Why was Uchiha-san bossing him around like that?"

"Oh….Its just something between the two of them," Alec chuckled, "And ."

"Surely its not just something between only them since you seem to know something," Ben pointed out, "Besides, I'm his best friend, of course I have the right to know."

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you?" Alec sighed, "Come on, lets go find something to eat, I'm starving!"

"I still want you to tell me Alec-san!" Ben pestered.

"Okok! I'll tell you after I get some food in my empty stomach!"

He threw an arm around Ben and led him to the nearest restaurant.

Ben eyed the arm on his shoulder. Alec-san was really…._touchy._

* * *

"Hurry up! I'm going and I gotta lock the doors before I leave!" Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hold on and _wait!_" Neji rushed around, "I still have to close the windows like you asked me to!"

"Well hurry it up!" Sasuke yelled crankily, "I'm _really _tired."

"Your…_your_ tired?" Neji huffed, "And what exactly did you do today that made you so tired _Mr. Uchiha?"_

"I had to come to school," Sasuke said feigning wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Well _guess what?_ A LOT of people had to come to school today!" Neji shrieked in irritation, "In fact, I had to do more than just _come to school!_ I did all the damn chores that you were too lazy to do yourself!"

"Did you forget the deal we made?" Sasuke sighed, "Well I guess this will be the last time we will see you to be apart of this club….."

"You know what!?" Neji raised his voice, "I don't give a shit about this stupid club! I QUIT!"

He let the papers and books fall to the ground and went go grab his bag.

"Wait…" Sasuke called after Neji.

Neji pushed past the self- centered man and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke called little louder.

This time he grabbed Neji ahold of Neji by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm…I'm sowwwdjnfjdsvdjnjdsn…." He mumbled.

"What?" Neji rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm sorry…" he mumbled quietly and looked down at the ground.

"Eh?" the irritated teen looked at him in disbelief.

Was the Uchiha actually apologizing to him?!

"I'm sorry…" he said more loudly, " I know I was kinda a jerk to you and stuff….."

"Kind of?"

"Well…..a lot okay," he said scratching his head, "And I'm…..sorry….."

"Well….I'm sorry too…. You have the right to treat me this way considering that I ruined your car…."

"Yea…."

"…..yeaaaa."

The air between the two boys suddenly became awkward.

"Um…I have to tell you something" Sasuke finally spoke.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's happening between Neji-kun and Uchiha-san now that your tummy is full?" Ben asked again.

Alec sighed as his persistence.

"Well, long story shot, Neji messed up some stuff with Sasuke and…."

"Annnnnnd?" Ben asked, "And what?"

"Annnd, that gave Sasuke an opening." Alec smirked.

"Opening?" Ben repeated in confusion

What in the world was Alec-san talking about?

* * *

The two boys sat on the ground, papers and books scattered around them.

Neji stared into the eyes of the Uchiha not expecting what he was going to be told at all.

"Um…I don't hate you…" he finally said avoiding Neji's eyes.

"…Is that it?"Neji glowered.

"…erm….and I…" he hesitated, "I don't want you to hate me…"

The Hyuuga stared at his lameness in amusement.

"Soooooo….."

"So?" Neji raised a brow.

"I was thinking me and you could start over…" Sasuke took a deep breath, "I mean , I know we got off at a wrong start…."

"Yea, don't remind me about that…" Neji shook his head, "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeahh," Sasuke laughed, "I didn't mean to come off as angry…."

"Ah!" Neji stared at him in surprise.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused, "Is there something on my face?"

"Hahaha, no," Neji chuckled, "It was just that I never heard you laugh before, took me by surprise, is all….I only see you when your in your bad moods."

"…I don't mean to treat you in that way", he whispered softly, "I mean, I don't _want _to….I guess it just a habit?"

"A really irritating habit…" Neji muttered.

"Huh?" Sasuke missed the Hyuuga's comment.

"Nothing!" Neji said quickly.

"Hehe…I should clean this mess up. "He laughed nervously and began to stand up.

"…Neji" Sasuke called.

"Hmm?" the teen turned.

The Uchiha quickly leaned into the face of clueless Neji, and closed the remaining distance between them. He latched onto Neji's lips and reached around to bring the boy closer. He had a grip around the boy refusing from letting him pull away. Slowly but hesitantly, Neji melted into the kiss and let the Uchiha have his way…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neji paced back and forth in his room. Why did he do that? Why?! One minute he hates me, the next he's wants to be friends but apparently now he wants to be _more _than friends.

"Arrrrgggghhhh…." Neji plopped onto his bed.

He curled up into a ball and hugged his pillow.

It's all the damn Uchiha's fault that he's so worried about this! His fault that he kissed him! Yeah! He laid the first move, not that Neji would do anything...but his kiss…there was something about it that made Neji not want to pull away. It wasn't a rough kiss, something that he expected from Sasuke, but it was sweet…and loving…The two emotions that Neji would never think the broody Uchiha could express. But he showed both in one kiss….just one kiss…..

The kiss made Neji wonder…why would he do such a thing if he doesn't even like me?...Sign of apology? That could be it….he heard that Sasuke was from America…..maybe that's what they do there to apologize? Yes that must be it! Neji smiled smugly at himself, proud that he finally got things sorted out. But he couldn't help but feel deep down that there was something more…

It was an odd thing for Neji. He was very much confused but strangely, he wanted _more._ The Uchiha's lips were addicting. Even at the moment of the kiss, he couldn't help but give in.

Neji sighed. He was seriously stressing too much about this.

He reached over to turn off his bedside lamp.

Laying in the dark Neji thought…How am I gonna face him tomorrow? Should I ask him about it? Nah….I'll just act like myself….just normal Neji Hyuuga.

Getting around to his classes were easy and so far Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Neji was not in the mood to face him and their little….."_incident"._

"Here, do you need help?" Neji offered, "I can take those up while you go to the health room to make sure nothing's broken.

Neji crept through the halls of school and walked up to the doors to the library. He slowly slid the doors open and peaked in. He looked around, left to right…..good nobody was here yet. If he was quick, he could finish his job and leave early. He jogged up to the return center and carried up all the books to the cart. He pushed the cart, now jam packed with books, and started arranging them on the shelves.

Neji, so engaged in the books, was oblivious to the _shhhhk_ sound of the door opening.

"You missed a book Hyuuga- san" a familiar voice came from behind him.

Neji looked up from the stack of books in his arms, to see a black book dangling in front of his face.

Surprised, he quickly spinned, accidently knocking over the piles of books off the cart.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes then suddenly burst into laughter.

"W-whats so funny?" Neji puffed out his cheeks.

"Your reaction!' Sasuke held his stomach as he laughed harder.

"Mouu!" Neji stomped his foot.

He bent down and started to gather all of the books off of the ground.

"It's not like I'm gonna attack you," Sasuke wiped away a tear.

Neji ignored his teasing and went on with fixing the stacks of books.

"Ne?" Sasuke leaned one arm against the book shelf and hovered over the boy.

"Were you expecting something?" Sasuke smirked.

"N-no! Baka!" Neji hit him over the head with a book.

He leaned in closer to his face.

"Then…why is your face all red?" Neji felt his warm breathe hit his face.

"Uh, W-w-what do you mean?" Neji stuttered, starting to feel his face heat up more.

"You know,_ exactly _what I mean." Sasuke chuckled.

Neji stared up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart.

Was it him, or was Sasuke's face coming closer?! Neji thought to himself. When their lips were seconds away from meeting , the sliding door slammed open.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!?" Ben screamed, " Wahwahwahwah? What are y-y-you doing?"

He covered his eyes.

"Something so….so….so embarassng!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Neji quickly tried to explain, "I mean, _I _wasn't doing anything! It was all HIM!"

Then everything got worse when Sasuke's best friend stepped into the room.

"Woo! What I miss?"

"A-a-alec-san!" Ben hid behind Alec's back, "They were doing "grown up" stuff when we were gone! ,"

"Oh really?" Alec eyed the boy in amusement, "Exactly, what kind of things?"

"T-t-they….they went chu!" Ben's face scrunched up.

"You mean the thing we always do?"

"A-A-A-ALEC SAN!" Ben's face flushed in embarrassment , "You can't just go around telling people those things!"

"Yea, yea…." Alec shooed off his new "lover" without any care.

"Mouu…." Ben pouted.

"Soooooo….you guys were making out?" Alec nudged Sasuke.

The irritated Uchiha ignored his friend and refuse to look at him for ruining the moment.

"You guys dating yet?"

"Dating?! Pff! Who told you that silly-" Neji gave a nervous laugh.

"We are." Sasuke smirked and slipped his arm around Neji.

"You are?" the childish couple raised their eyebrows.

"We are?!" Neji stared up in disbelief at Sasuke.

"I think that kiss made it quite obvious" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Pfff! I've never seen you so….soooo….lame Uchiha!" Alec burst into laughter.

Sasuke silently glared at Alec.

"Well…I guess in a way you should be honored Hyuuga," he wiped away a tear of laughter, "Sasuke has never liked someone _and _confess his feelings!"

"But….but where not together…as in not dating?" Neji added in flatly.

"You don't have to hide it Neji," Alec patted Neji's shoulder, "Is this your first time liking a man?"

"Excuse me?" Neji looked up to him in disbelief.

"You know, liking another person the same sex as you," Alec looked at him suggestively, "I remember my first time liking a man…I thought I was going crazy…but I finally accepted the fact that I was gay."

"Uh, I-I'm sorry A-Alec- san…" Neji stuttered nervously, "But I'm not interested in-"

"It's okay Neji….It's okay…." Alec suddenly hugged Neji, "Understand your pain…"

"Uh….Alec-san"

"Neeeeeji! Your so brave," Ben joined the hug, "I'm so proud of you for coming out!"

Neji sighed and gave into his friends accusations.

Sasuke stood on the side staring and trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him. His best friend and his lover, and his lover to be having their own little group hug session.

Neji sat at the bus stop and thought to himself. Was he really into…_men?_ Neji thought to himself. Just like Alec- san had said? He had only been with woman in the past...but strangely, even when he tried to he couldn't create any feelings for any of them. But why was it so different with Sasuke? All these jumbles of emotion that he never felt before were stirring inside of him. Whenever he was in the presence of the Uchiha, his heart would begin to beat faster and he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of him. Other than the fact that Sasuke attracted practically 99% of the female race, there wasn't anything particular that caught Neji's eye. So why was Neji constantly thinking about this man? Did Sasuke truly have feelings for Neji? Or was it all a joke…Neji wouldn't be surprised if this little incident was all fake…but he couldn't help but have the feeling of disappointment and the desire to want it to be all true.

The blue sky suddenly and quickly darkened. Neji stared up, listening to the thunder in the distance. A small drop fell from the sky and hit the tip of his nose. Flinching at the abrupt coldness, he jumped up looking around for the nearest shelter. Not being able to find covering, he used his folders and papers to shield himself from the rain. Neji stood at the bus stop practically soaked from head down, couldn't think things could go any more worse, but he spoke too soon. A black car zoomed down the street, splashing a puddle on to the already soaking wet Neji. He blinked and shook his head in desolation.

The passing car slowly backed up. The passenger car window rolled down to reveal Sasuke Uchiha looking out over the rim of his black glasses.

"Get in"

"W-what?" Neji blinked in confusion.

"Are you deaf Hyuuga?" Sasuke raised a brow, "I said get in."

Neji continued to stand there stupidly.

Sasuke sighed in little irritation and opened the passenger door. He reached over and pulled the dumbfounded teen in. Warmness hit the surface of Neji's skin as he stepped into the car.

"Here," Sasuke threw a towel onto Neji's lap.

"Thanks…" Neji whispered softly.

They sat in the car in silence as Sasuke pulled off of the freeway.

"So, where exactly do you live?"

"Uh, you can turn left on the next intersection and then turn onto 12th street" Neji pointed.

Pulling up to the golden painted house, the two boys continued to sit in awkward silence.

"So…See you tomorrow then?"

"Yea…" Neji said slightly disappointed.

Wait…why was he so disappointed…nothing to be disappointed about!

"Well…why don't you wait a while for the rain to lift up?" Sasuke suggested.

"Uh, yea! I'll do that…"

Both boys stared out into the rain in silence, not talking.

Neji was the first to speak up.

"Were you serious?"

"What?"

"You know…about you….and me?" Neji fidgeted in his seat.

"…Neji" Sasuke turned to face the other boy, "I think I made the answer pretty obvious."

"…that's the first time you called me by my name…." Neji lightly smiled to himself.

"Well…Hyuuga is your name too right?…." Sasuke replied not sure what to say.

"…yea…but somehow….when you called me by my first name…it made me happy…" Neji's voice trailed off softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"…why should something like that make you happy..." Sasuke trying to regain his posture as his cheeks blushed, "Something so little like that….baka…"

"I think…I might be falling for you….." Neji confessed in a whisper.

He finally understood his feelings for Sasuke…he truly loved him.

But scared of the rejection, Neji refused to look at Sasuke. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to blink away the tears that were beginning to form at his eyes. He already knew the answer. He already knew that Sasuke wasn't truly in love with him….it was just a joke…nothing was real….so why was he trying to convince himself that this was so real? Sasuke would never fall in love with-

"I love you too" Sasuke suddenly embraced Neji.

"…..eh?" Neji opened his moist eyes, "You don't have to lie anymore Sasuke….I know about it…that your feelings aren't real…"

"Baka…" Sasuke mumbled into Neji's shoulder, "…I really love you."

"…b-but…you said…" Neji began to shake.

"I didn't say anything or do anything that should make you think I hate you" Sasuke brought a warm hand to Neji's cheek.

"B-b-bu-"

Sasuke cut Neji off and pressed their lips together.

"I think that made it pretty obvious, Hyuuga," Sasuke breathed and leaned his forehead against the other boys.

"…I-"

Neji was cut off again when Sasuke suddenly pulled his face toward his own and connected their lips once again. Neji, not- so surprised, hesitantly wrapped his arms around his new lover to pull their bodies closer together. Sasuke cupped his hands around Neji's small face and caressed his cheeks. Neji leaned into his touch, wanting more.

Breaking apart, both boys breathing heavily, foreheads touching, stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Neji finally whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The hushed murmurs of the students echoed through the halls of Konoha Acadamy as Neji and his new lover strolled hand in hand to the library.

Neji fidgeted as he walked, not familiar to the fiery stares that he was receiving from his classmates and upperclassmen.

"Why is _he_ with Sasuke?" Neji heard some girls whisper to each other, "Sasuke can do way better than _that…."_

"Uchiha goes for men?" he heard some boys snicker, "No wonder none of the girls caught his eye…I thought he was just weird but he's more than just weird…."

Neji was hoping that the gossip would die down by the end of the day. He didn't like the fact that he was getting all the attention. He was used to being in the shadows that just getting through the day. But now since he was officially dating the Sasuke Uchiha….that wasn't possible anymore.

"Why is everybody staring?" Neji nudged Sasuke, "I don't like it…"

"Just ignore them, their just jealous," Sasuke smirked.

"Hmp! Don't be so cocky Uchiha!" Neji crossed his arms, "You act as if you're so godly…"

"I kinda am…" Sasuke grinned, "Well….to these people at least…."

Neji raised a brow as to say: _Are you serious?_

"And why are you still calling me Uchiha?" Sasuke slung his arm around Neji, "Don't be so stiff, we're _officially _dating right?"

"Whats wrong with calling you Uchiha?" Neji flustered, "It's your name right?"

"Yea but…I like it better if you called me by my first name…" Sasuke pouted, " And didn't _you _like it when I called you by your first name?"

"W-w-wah!?" Neji stuttered, "That's absurd! I n-never said anything like that!"

"Whatever you say, _Neji,"_ He kissed the flushed teen on the forehead, "I gotta get to class...see you after school in the library?"

"Uhm…yea…." Neji becoming redder after the kiss.

"Kay, see you!" Sasuke waved.

"See you…" Neji gave a weak wave and smile.

For him to be doing things like that so early in the morning! And in front of the whole school! So embarrassing…but it was probably little actions of affection like this that attracted Neji to Sasuke.

"I'm here people!" Alec announced as he strut into the library, "You can stop worrying now! The most important person has arrived!"

"Important my ass…" Naruto muttered.

"What was that Uzumaki?" Alec snapped.

"Oh! _Nothing_, oh great highness…" Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's what I thought…." Alec glared.

"Alec-san!" Ben chirped and ran over to hug him.

"Ah! Ben!" Alec's face brightened and threw an arm around his lover.

"Late as ever I see, Takemoto!" Shika yelled over his shoulder.

"Bah! Just go back to sleep lazy ass!" Alec waved him off, "Anyways, I was held back in Kakashi's!"

"Same excuses, you should start thinking of another one!"

"Shuddap!" he slapped Shika over the head.

"YA! Watch it, dumb ass!" Shika stabled himself when he began to slip off the chair.

"It was intentional, stupid…" Alec muttered.

"Ah, here's our popular couple!" Alec slung his arms around his best friend and his lover, "So how'd it happen? It's not everyday that two men begin a relationship and we still didn't hear the full story!"

Everyone in the room seemed to lean forward in anticipation watching Sasuke and Neji waiting for their answer.

"…Do we have to answer?" Neji asked quietly in embarrassment.

"No we don't," Sasuke argued, "Mind your own business dumb ass…"

"Hmm, so it's a touchy subject eh?" Alec stroked his "pretend mustache" in suspicion, "Or do you not trust us, your _best_ friends"

"It's not like that Alec-san…" Neji struggled with his words.

"Don't let the bastard get to you," Sasuke glared, "He's just trying to intimidate you."

"B-but, I trust them…."

"I don't." Sasuke plopped down in his chair by the window.

"Come on!" Naruto burst out loud, "We just want to know if Sasuke was lame or not when he confessed!"

Kiba hit him over the head.

"You dumbass!" Kiba growled, "You weren't supposed to say anything and just let Alec do all the talking!"  
"Sorry, sorry….he was just taking too long…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Impatient fucker…" Kiba muttered.

"Shuddap ya shit head…"

"AHEM! Anyways…" Alec eyed the two arguing boys, "As **_Naruto_**said….are you gonna tell us how you two happened?"

"We don't have to tell-"

"It all happened last night…." Neji interrupted.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Neji in surprise but didn't try to stop him.

The group of boys listened with open ears as Neji tried to explain the whole confession story and ignored his boyfriend in the back sulking to himself.

"Hahahahah!" their friends all burst into laughter, "So it really was Uchiha who confessed first!"

"Since when have you become such a pussy Uchiha?!" Naruto tried to catch his breath.

"Uzumaki-san, its not polite to laugh at something like this!" Ben scolded.

"Put a sock in it Igarashi!" Naruto complained.

"Shut _your _mouth Uzumaki…"Alec gritted, "Before I _make _you…"

"I thought it was actually really sweet," Ben smiled at the new couple.

"And stop fighting you two! You are being rude to Neji and Uchiha-san…" He added a scolding Alec who was giving Naruto a nuggie.

Alec automatically released Naruto and listened to Ben.

"I think its really romantic how Uchiha-san confessed to Neji!" Ben clasped his hands together, "It's like a forbidden romance, two men fall in love, one a junior and the other a freshmen! How wonderful!"

"Isn't it the same for you?" Alec chuckled at Ben.

"Yes…in a way….but your so childish, I often forget that your my upperclassmen…" Ben smiled smugly.

"Hey!" Alec protested, "I'm not childish…"

"Yea…you are," Ben stated flatly.

"Fine…I can be…..sometimes…." Alec admitted.

"The fuck…"Kiba muttered, "Your gonna put up with that? Just let him boss you around?"

"Don't I always put up with your guys's shit?"

"Uh no" the group of boys answered in unison.

"Haha! You've been beaten down by Igarashi!" Naruto chortled, "Of all people! Hahaha!"

"Whats wrong with that?" Alec raised a brow in irritation.

"Hahaha! Your stare doesn't intimidate me Takemoto!" Naruto continued to laugh.

"It seems that both of the top dogs have been whipped into shape!" Kiba hooted.

"Wuh? Wait….whose the other guy?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Sasuke, stupid!" Kiba yelled, "God! I swear, you're such a dumb ass…"

"Wah?" Naruto scratched his head,"Sasuke's been whipped? That's impossible…"

"You haven't noticed?" Kiba asked with an edge to his voice.

"Uh….no?" Naruto continued to scratch his head in confusion.

"God…."

"But…nobodys been able to whip Alec in to shape….and lets not even talk about Sasuke…." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"You two are really something…" Kiba stared between the two freshmen.

"Us?" Neji and Ben asked in confusion.

"SNNNNOOOORT!" Shika woke with a startle, "Wah, what I missss?"

"Dumb ass….you missed the whole story when you fell asleep!" Naruto pushed Shika off his chair.

"Oh….sorry my bad….would you mind explaining it to me? I'm too tired to get up and ask…."

And everyone in the room thought the same thing at the same time: _Lazy ass…._

Neji walked into the loud cafeteria, pushing past the rowdy crowds of teens. He scanned the room and spotted the certain black head that he was looking for. As he got closer to the table he saw an empty seat next to his new boyfriend and picked up his pace to grab it.

He walked closer and closer, his eyes on the chair. Just when he was a few inches from sitting, a small body shoved him to the side, making him knock his tray of food on the front of his shirt.

The fuck….? He thought. Who in their right mind would push someone like….

Neji looked up from his stain shirt to see a smaller boy clinging to Sasuke.

"Neji!" Sasuke jumped from his seat, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh…nothing...just me being clumsy hehe…" Neji laughed nervously and picked up the food sprawled on the floor.

"Are you sure?" concern spread across Sasuke's face, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

He lifted Neji to his feet and dabbed a wet napkin at the stains.

"Oh my, are you okay?" the small boy looked at the stain, "I'm so sorry, it was probably my fault…when I came to talk to Sasuke."

"No..no its fina ha…ha…It was all my fault…" Neji gave a small smile.

"Yea…I think it _was _your fault…" He gave a quick approving nod, "You kinda pushed me on to the chair…"

"Oh, I'm sorry uh…." Neji stuck out a hand.

"Oh, my name is Yoshiyuki" he ignored Neji's attempt to shake hands, "But you can call me Yoshi for short."

"Oh, uh nice to meet you Yoshi" Neji awkwardly took his hand back, "I'm Neji…Neji Hyuuga."

"But I'd actually prefer if you would call me by my _full _name, _Yoshiyuki,_" he gave a quick smile ignoring Neji's introduction.

"Uh, okay….Yoshiyuki…" Neji forced a smile, "So…uh how do you know-"

"Sasuke?" he smiled questioningly, "We go _waaay_ back."

"I've only known him since freshmen year," Sasuke shrugged, "That's it….not like we hung outside of school…"

"Don't be so modest!" he playfully slapped Sasuke, "It's been three years and your still this stiff?"

Neji stared blankly at the two of them, but inside I had this feeling of…hurt?

Yoshiyuki turned and smiled, "He was my first kiss ya know!"

Neji raised a brow, "Really?"

"On accident of course!" Sasuke said quickly, "And certainly _not _on purpose."

Sasuke glared at Yoshiyuki in the corner of his eyes

These two clearly had a relationship that Neji didn't know about.

"Well, I better go get cleaned up before class," Neji said stiffly and began to walk away.

"Wait, let me help," Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"I can do it myself," Neji slapped his hand away coldly, "Why don't you continue your lunch with _Yoshiyuki?"_

"What a great idea Neji-san!" Yoshi clapped his hands and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's, "Come on lets go sit back down!"

I felt Sasuke's eyes burn into my back as I walked out.

What was this sudden feeling of hurt? He never felt it before…It started right when that Yoshiyuki kid showed up…somehow he irritated Neji…He found Yoshi intimidating and saw him as some kind of threat. Maybe he was just imagining it all…yea….all his imagination…yet, why couldn't he stop thinking about it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oiii!" Ben poked his boyfriends cheek, "Did you hear meee?"

"Of course babe, I'm always listening to you," Alec smoothly lied.

"Oh reeeaaally then?" Ben leaned over the table, "Then what did I just say?"

"You just complimented me on my new haircut, which I totally agree with you," he planted a kiss on Ben's cheek, "And then you were asking me about Yoshiyuki."

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Alec cluelessly blinked.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who the guy is?" Ben asked slightly irritated.

"Ben, honey," Alec gently grasped the smaller hands in his larger ones, "I think it would be better if we stayed out of this one and let the two of them figure it out themselves."

"Alec…that man was practically drooling all over my poor Neji's boyfriend, how can I NOT stay out of it?" Ben sighed, "And it's obvious that Yoshiyuki had or has something with Sasuke…why won't you tell me?"

"Some things are left better to be untold," Alec sipped his soda, "It's a touchy subject for Sasuke…I'm not going to say anything that might upset him."

"Well, at the very least he can tell Neji!" Ben shot up, knocking the chair down behind him, "Neji is hurting and I'm not going to stand on the side pretending that nothing is wrong!"

Crowds of people were beginning to stop and stare wondering what was going on.

"Now, now," he pushed Ben back into his chair, bowing at the people passing, "Don't need to cause a whole scene…"

"I just don't know what to do!" Ben cupped his face between his hands, "You saw him when he left the cafeteria…Neji doesn't show it, but he's really hurting inside…"

"I know!" Alec slipped an arm around Ben, "How about we go over his house tonight and cheer him up? We can bring dinner…Chinese? and ask him about it ourselves, see what he really feels about all this."

"He won't tell us honestly," Ben mumbled into the palm of his hand, "That's the kind of person Neji is…he keeps everything to himself even if he's bothered…he hates depending on other people."

"Come on, you're his best friend" Alec nudged Ben, "He'll listen to you the most."

"Fine…I'll do anything to make him happy again," Ben pursed his lips, "But first, you'll tell me who Yoshiyuki is."

Sasuke stared up to the sky blinking away the few falling drops that trickled down his cheek. He pulled up the hood of his jacket shielding his face and huddled under the supposed porch roof.

Sasuke glanced at his watch…8:34. He'd been here since 3 and Neji was still ignoring him. Yoshiyuki totally passed the line today but even so…he couldn't help but feel a bit happy about the fact that Neji was upset _because _of Yoshiyuki.

He sighed and pulled out his cell phone pressing number 1.

"_Hi, You've reached Neji Hyuuga…Sorry I'm not able to answer your call right now. If you can just leave your name, number, and a brief message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" BEEEEEP~_

"Hi…it's me…again, uh I know you're upset with me…I'm sorry about Yuki, it was uncalled for and he should have minded his own business…just…please pick up…talk to me…_please…_"

He shut his cell and scooted closer into the corner as the rain drenched everything in sight.

"Ara?" Ben chirped, "Why are you sitting here in the rain?"

"Neji won't answer, choo!" Sasuke sneezed, "Let alone answer any of my texts or calls…"

"You're approaching this all the wrong way Sasuke," Alec kneeled to his soaked best friend and held an umbrella above the both of them.

"And what exactly do you know about approaching the _right _way?" Sasuke raised a brow in irritation.

The other boy paused, "You gotta...just gotta…whats the word…you know what, I actually don't know the right ways, usually just wing it" Alec snorted.

Ben shot a quick glare to his boyfriend and shoved him to the side taking his place next to Sasuke.

"Come one Sasuke," Ben put a comforting arm around his friend, "If you stay out here any longer, you're gonna catch a cold."

Alec stood up moving the umbrella from covering Sasuke, his goofy mood totally gone.

"I'm going to be honest with you Uchiha," Alec ran a hand through his already tasseled hair, "You're not exactly being the ideal boyfriend to Hyuuga, truthfully, you're being a dick."

"What would you know about being an ideal partner _Alec_?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth, already irritated with his friends "advice".

"First off, I know that Yoshiyuki shouldn't even be in the picture," Alec glared, "And yet you act like nothing is wrong when you _know _it bothers Neji."

"I'm not going to pretend to be sorry for your pathetic ass Uchiha," Alec continued, "If you _truly_ loved him, you would climb up to his window and _beg _for his forgiveness."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his friend in disbelief.

"Come on Benjihiro!" Alec yelled strictly, "We're _leaving_."

"H-hai!" Ben tagged along also in shock from his boyfriend's outburst.

Neji stared blankly at the ceiling in the dark. He planned to live his life by the book, just live though school quickly and never have to stop and pause. Yet one single man walks in and messes up everything and it pissed Neji off that he allowed it to happen.

_Clack!_

Neji jolted out of his bed at the sudden sound and looked around for the nearest weapon. He grabbed a book from off his shelf and slowly made his way towards the window.

"W-who's there?" Neji stuttered, "I-I have a weapon!"

He saw a hand appear and managed to open the window.

"YAAAHHH!" Neji screamed as he rushed to the window and started to smack the intruder as hard as he could with his book.

"NEJI!" the intruder screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! ITS ME! ITS ME SASUKE!"

"Sasuke?" Neji stilled, "What are you doing here?"

"I…came…to apologize," Sasuke struggled to get over the window sill.

"Apologize?" Neji asked in disbelief, "Since when do you _apologize_? And why do you need to apologize?"

"You know…" Sasuke finally made it through the window and dusted off his pants, "About the other day…with Yuki."

"What makes you think I'm angry for you to apologize?" Neji crossed his arms, "In fact I'm not angry…not angry at all."

"Then why have you been avoiding me and ignoring me?" Sasuke glared.

"I haven't…" Neji hesitated, "Just…busy…"

"Don't lie Hyuuga," Sasuke sighed and pulled his lover into a hug.

"I'm not upset!" Neji shook his head.

"Neji," Sasuke smiled gently, "I understand that it upsets you to see me with Yoshiyuki, I mean, I know _I _would be too if I saw you with another man…"

"…I don't understand why I feel so irritated," Neji whimpered softly, "I don't want to feel it and I don't want to bother you about it, I mean, I know you've known Yoshiyuki for a while and I don't want to be the person to end that just because I was…."

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked and raised a brow.

"Jealous?" Neji quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat, "W-who said anything about being jealous?"

Sasuke just continued to smirk and clearly amused over his flustered boyfriend.

Neji shot a playful glare at Sasuke, "What makes you think I was jealous oh great and conceded Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Everyone's jealous for me," Sasuke huffed dramatically.

"Oh really now?" Neji began to grin.

The once heavy mood was becoming lighter.

"Of course," Sasuke rolled his eyes like it was a fact.

"Wipe that smug look off your face Uchiha," Neji smirked, "Before I make it."

"Wha-" Sauke's confused face collided with the flat side of a pillow.

Neji giggled at the sight of his boyfriend's baffled expression and stuck his small pink tongue out.

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted grabbing the nearest pillow and flying it across the room completely missing Neji.

"You have to try harder than that to catch me Sasuke!" Neji laughed and jumped on the bed to the other side of the room.

After a short game of cat and mouse, Sasuke pushed Neji down onto the bed and jumped on top.

"Gotchya," Sasuke whispered in his ear, holding on to the smaller boy's wrists, pinning him down.

"Aww, your no fun," Neji puffed out his cheeks.

"No fun?" Sasuke smirked, and straddled Neji's hips.

"Yah!" Neji yelped at the sudden contact and blushed, "Don't do that…"

"Don't…do…_what_?" Sasuke teased and blew into the embarrassed teen's ear.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Neji pouted, "You know what I mean…"

"_Aww, your_ _no fun_," he mocked his boyfriend's earlier complaint.

Neji kept silent and covered his eyes in embarrassment refusing to look into the eyes of his boyfriend.

Sasuke's lips lifted into a soft smile and gently caressed the side of his boyfriend's cheek before leaning into a kiss.

Surprised by the boldness and confidence, Neji stiffened. Lifting his head from the kiss, Sasuke looked at the blush pink rush through his lover's face. Hesitantly, Neji removed his "hand blindfold" too see Sasuke staring right back at him.

"Now who said I wasn't fun?" Sasuke's well to known smirk appeared once again.

"I did…" Neji bit his lip.

"_Well, I'll just have to show you how much fun I can be"_ Sasuke's lips found their way back to soft pink ones, shoving his affection onto the innocent but anticipating Neji Hyuuga.

Sorry for the late update...busy with school -_-"


End file.
